Discussion:Les Acafellas/@comment-8451018-20130612233049
Voilà Freezy, en espérant que tu vois mon post' au milieu de toute cette marée de fangirling Samcedes qui ravage en ce moment la page d'actu du wiki ! >.<' Bref, go : Bon, un épisode assez axé sur Will donc pas trop emballée : voir ses parents... mouais ! =/ D'ailleurs, je doute qu'il soit si facile de devenir un avocat alors que l'heure de la retraite est près de sonner. But it's Gl.. Non, inutile, tu sais ce que je vais dire ! =P Au passage, c'est fou de voir comment les chorées des ND sont devenu superbes au fil des saisons ! ^^' ... la 4 mise à part : oui, celle-ci, je la trouve ratée question danse --> il n'y a qu'à voir la pauvreté de leurs pas de danse aux Régionales, spécialement Ryder qui, sur HOF, se ramène sur scène en gorille...O_o bref, ça m'a consternée ! (Ooops ! Je m'écarte du sujet : on n'est sensé tout ignorer de la suite !) ^^' Hum... alors, le côté bitch de Quinn et Santana lorsqu'elles manipulent cette pauvre Rachel est délicieux ! =P Puis leur dernière scène avec Sue : Sentez vos aisselles : l'odeur de l'échec ! Et San' qui part en pleurant après avoir été privée de sa séance de bronzage ! XD Oh ! Dans la famille Ce-Détail-Est-Passé-La-Trappe la première fois : je n'avais pas remarqué que Emma évoquait John Stamos et on le retrouve en tant que son copain/mari la saison suivante : funny ! Ah oui, bon question réalisme, tout est perdu avec Henry : c'est rare qu'un prof drogué se coupe les deux pouces dans un atelier de menuiserie (déjà qu'il n'y a pas d'atelier menuiserie au lycée en France !) et plaisante dessus en disant qu'il ne pourra pas réaliser son rêve, à savoir faire du stop en Europe, et qu'on lui offre un gâteau avec des pouces ! O_o Puis, le dialogue : ''- I'm afraid of ma vacuum. - I don't have thumbs'' ! XD j'en ris encore ! Et le regard de Will se tournant vers la camera avant de chanter. Autres répliques au hasard : "Sandy, when you're in the group, it's creepy !" ''; ''"What's a cliché ? Is that a bad thing ?" XD Le truc des pulls trop longs de Kurt m'avait beaucoup fait rire aussi. ^_^ Les VA : une vraie machine de guerre sur "Mercy" ! Wow again ! =D J'aime la répétition avec Finn et Puck (même si Finn est encore une fois ridicule avec sa tête ahurie et ses pas de danse) : j'adore leur bromance. Au passage, Puck et les cougars : toute une histoire ! Et le regard vers Sue durant "I Wanna Sex You Up" ''Ahaha ! =P Musicalement, je n'aime pas la chanson "''Bust Your Window" mais la chorée avec les Cheerios est sympa et pas trop longue. ^^' Ooooh ! Alors j'adoore la scène avec Dakota : ses remarques incisives suivie de la tirade de Rachel qui remet parfaitement cet orgueilleux à sa place : magnifique ! Première mention de Barbra il me semble d'ailleurs ! =) Juste pour le plaisir de la citation : "You're fired... and I'm taller than you !" ''=D La confession finale de Kurt à Mercedes est tellement touchante avec sa larme malgré son sourire : Oooh ! =) "The whole point of the club is about expressing what's really inside you"' : ça pourrait être la phrase de l'épisode, non ! ^^